1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the individualization of multimedia content and more particularly to the automated creation and distribution of individualized multimedia messages and content over a network.
2. Description of the Background Art
The efficiency with which business and personal communications may be exchanged over computer networks is redefining traditional communication practices. Networks, such as the world wide web (internet), are being used increasingly for both communication and advertising. In addition, numerous other networks are becoming increasingly used for digital data delivery, such as satellite networks, interactive TV, cable networks, and wireless device networks.
Traditionally, the delivery of communications and advertising over networks has been accomplished through web sites and by the delivery of emails. However, the use of web sites and email as an advertising and communications medium has had numerous drawbacks. Advertising on web sites requires that prospective clients be “driven” to the site by traditional advertising, such as direct mail. As a “push” technology, the use of email for advertising has had some success. Typical email campaigns generate a series of emails containing text or fixed multimedia elements which together constitute an offer. The ability to merge text fields from a list has long been utilized for sending business correspondence and offers. However, only a minor amount of user involvement and relevance is provided by text fields and it has become increasingly difficult to get and hold the attention of a recipient with a text-only message. The drawbacks of using text-only advertising have long been recognized, and as a result conventional advertising, such as direct mail, now generously utilizes graphical elements for grabbing the recipient's attention. Offers have been augmented by the addition of fixed multimedia elements which include graphics, animations, and/or audio, to engender recipient interest and action. Although current techniques using fixed graphics within email advertising, and print advertising, attempt to increase user involvement, the resultant messages are often still unable to attract and maintain user attention.
Text-based email marketing, therefore, is losing effectiveness as a medium for attracting and retaining the attention of a customer who in today's market is being bombarded with numerous unengaging offers. A leading market research company, Jupiter Communications, which specializes in internet commerce, estimates that by the year 2005 each email recipient within the United States will receive an average of 1,600 commercial emails annually. During that period, commercial email spending is predicted to reach $7.3 billion.
Therefore, a need exists for methods of increasing user involvement with content which is distributed over a network. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed solutions.